It all started with a kiss...
by Lady Lotus
Summary: Everyone is the same age and they are all seniors in high school. Wufei and Sally are going to the prom together. But Prom night takes an interesting twist, and lives will be shattered.
1. Popping the question

Title: It all started with a kiss...  
  
Another's notes: Hiya minna-san! Please go read my other fics..and review..then I  
  
will feel special. This is the start of my first series   
  
on FanFiction.net! Yea! tell me what you think!! Flames are   
  
accpeted! (Hey, I need all the help I can get right?) Well, I really   
  
want 5 reviews before I go on writing this! Thanks! R&R!!!!! Ja,ne!  
  
  
Disclaimers: I want to have hot sex with each of the Gundam guys one by  
one by one..but I dont own them (jk) but seriously....I dont own them!  
  
  
*~* It all started with a kiss...*~*  
  
Wufei Chang stalked through the halls of Mobil Suit High School  
(gomen...corny, I know, just bare with me!) fuming about the grade he  
had just recieved on a history report. "I think the history of my clan  
is important! Obviosly, my teacher does not agree...kisama!" he  
growled. Suddenly, his body colliaded with something soft.  
"Hey! WATCH IT! You..." Noin's voice cut off as she turned around to  
see Wufei. "Sorry Wufei, I didn't know it was you...uh next time  
_watch_ where you're going, ok?" She teased. She threw her friend   
Sally Po a sly smile before hurring off to her next class. Noin's quick  
exit left Wufei in an uneasy silence with Sally.  
  
"Hello Sally." Wufei tried to break the silence.  
  
'Oh my gosh...I must look like a freak just standing here....He must   
think I'm stupid...I better talk...fast!' The thought rushed through  
Sally's mind before she replied. "Hey Wu...what's new?"  
  
"My history teacher is weak...he does not understand that the history   
of my clan is important...oh well, so...what's new with you?"  
  
"Nothing really..I, uh, gotta go. Bye!" Sally half-ran in the oppisite  
direction. As she was 'running' she dropped a notebook. Wufei, being   
the gentlemen that he is, picked it up.   
  
"Sally! Your notebook!" He called after her, but it was too late...she  
was long gone. "Stupid onna...oh well"  
'I wonder why Sally is acting so odd around me..oh well, I gotta get  
to my next class! I'll just return this to her at lunch.' He hurriedly  
shoved the new-found notebook into his backpack and ran to his math   
class. Wufei had just stepped into his math class, when the bell rang.  
He quickly satin his seat, thinking about the notebook. 'I know it's  
Sally's...the question is..what's inside it?' Wufei's thoughts were   
interuped when his teacher called the class to attention. After  
checking the roll, Mr. Peacecraft (yea Zechs....so what? Could you   
think of a better math teacher?...WAIT don't answer that..because you   
probably can..o well, keep reading! ^_^') handed out a worksheet.   
Wufei finished the worksheet quickly, amazed at the simplicity of it.   
Mr. Peacecraft usually gave difficult work in class. 'He must have a  
date tonight with Miss Noin...figures...weak man, letting himself be   
trapped by a woman, hmph.' Wufei suddenly remembered the notebook. He  
pulled it out of his bag, and opening the cover carefully, examined the   
contants. It seemed to be a notebook where Sally wrote a note to Noin  
in one class, and after handing it off in between class, Noin wrote   
to Noin. Wufei flipped to the last page that had writing on it, and   
was surprised when he found the following note:  
  
Noin-  
  
Hey girl! Sup? Nothing' much here! Did you see what Wu  
  
was wearing today...he's so HOT...When will he notice me? When will he   
  
see how much I like him? Oh well, I guess he's never going to ask me to  
  
the prom! I got a dress yesterday...you have to come over and see it!   
  
Even if Wu doesn't ask me..I'm going to go...but he HAS to ask me to   
  
dance at least one..or I'll DIE! Prom is only a week away! Well, I   
  
gotta go...the bell's about to ring! Bai!  
  
-Sally  
  
This realization hit him like ton of bricks. 'Sally Po likes   
me?' Then, everything seemed obvious. 'Of course! That's why she's been   
acting so odd around me lately!' Then, the bell rang. Wufei gathered   
his things quickly and hurried to the cafiteria. Taking his usual seat  
by Duo Maxwell, he lost himself in thought.  
  
"Hey! Wu-man! What's wrong,man?" Duo asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Maxwell." Wufei snapped.  
  
"C'mon man! Spill!" Duo urged. This argument continues for a few   
minutes before Wufei finally gave in.  
  
"Alright! Sally dropped this today in the hall." Wufei handed Duo the  
notebook. Duo flipped through it quickly, reading tidbits of each note.  
He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Duo started to sing.  
  
"Wu-man and Sally sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N *Smack*" Duo was cut  
off as Wufei smacked him across the face. "Sorry Wu-man" Duo said,   
rubbing his now-red cheek. "I just couldn't help myself! So, the only   
question is, are you going to ask her to the prom, or not?" Duo asked   
chewing thoughtfully on an apple that seemed to apper out of no where.  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
Sally stood in front of her locker, pulling out various books and   
notebooks. She had to skip lunch to day and finish her report for science.  
'Who cares whether Gypsum is a mineral or not?' Sally thought as she closed   
her locker and started walking toward the libary. Once there, she pulled  
out her science book. 'Better get to work...' she thought as she started  
taking notes.  
  
**********  
  
Wufei sat the table, staring at his lunch. He was too nervous to eat.  
'How do I ask her?? Do I pay for the limo??' All these and more thoughts  
raced through his mind. The guys at his table were talking about him and he   
didn't even notice. He had to give back her notebook...  
"That's it!" He shouted suddenly. Everyone fell silent and looked at him.   
  
"That's what?" Duo asked, speaking for the group.  
  
"No time to talk...Nion....where's Sally?" Wufei asked...obviously in a hurry.  
  
"In the libary...why?" Nion was dumbfounded.  
  
"No time...thanks...bye" He waved as he tore off into the direction of the  
libary.  
  
As he skidded to a stop in front of the libary, he composed himself, and   
walked in. He looked around the room, found Sally, and took a seat next  
to her. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. 'oh gods, that was lame.' He   
thought.  
  
"That's fine!" Sally said, almost a little to eagerly. She flashed him her best  
smile, and then went back to work on her report. She could tell by the  
look on Wufei's face that he was very nervous. 'Why is he nervous?' She  
pondered, while writing some more notes. Suddenly, her thoughts were  
cut off as Wufei stuck a note book infront of her face.  
  
"Sally? You dropped this earlier today. I called after you, but you were already   
gone. Sorry." Wufei held out the notebook, waiting for her to take it.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Wufei" Sally exclaimed as she took the  
notebook into her hands. She had reconized it immediatly. It was Noin &  
hers notebook. 'I hope he didnt read it!' she thought hastly.   
  
"Sally...Will you go to the prom with me?" Wufei asked with nervous eyes.  
  
"Of course Wufei!" Sally exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. In this,  
the first of many embracess.  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
AN: ok...it starts to heat up soon I pormise...Review..Bai!..PLEASE!!!  
REVIEW...thoughts ideas...ANYTHING!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!  
  
~Lady  
Lotus~  
  



	2. Prom Awaits

Authoress' Notes: Hiya guys! Thank you SOOO much for reading my series!  
I'm really excited about it! Well, n-e-who...as the story goes along,  
it would be VERY nice it you could leave me ideas in you reviews, for  
what you want to happen next in the story. Thanks! Ja,ne! Oh wait, I   
forgot to say THANKS to Tangelo for always being there! ok, done Bai!  
  
  
  
*~* Prom Night  
  
  
Time had seem to fly by for Sally, since the day Wufei had asked her to go  
to the prom with him. Hilde and Sally had spent numerous hours looking  
for dresses. Hilde was going to the prom with Duo, and she wanted to look  
just as good as he did. Sally had decided on a long flowing pink   
princess skirt, with a tight white halter top, while Hilde had chossen  
to wear a long flowing black spagetti-straped dress.   
  
***  
  
Wufei was beganing to dread prom. It was not because of Sally,it was just  
well...prom was draining his pockets. He had paid for the limo Wufei, Duo,  
Hilde, and Sally would all share. He had also paid for Sally's corshage  
(gomen I know that spelling is WAY off) His tuxedo had been expensive,   
and now, he was paying for Duo and his lunch at the mall.   
  
'Mooch' he thought bitterly as Duo ordered. After eating a filling lunch  
at the mall, the boys headed home for some much needed rest. Wufei had  
just dropped off duo, and was driving home when he spotted Heero Yuy.  
Along with a couple of his friends. They were the outcasts, and Wufei had  
to be keep an eye on them, because rumors had it that Heero Yuy, had eyes  
for Sally.  
  
***  
  
Heero Yuy and a couple of his friends were hangin' out, when they saw  
Wufei Chang speed by in his new Porche.   
  
'Bitch...he's got my girl' he thought as the chinese man sped away.  
  
'and she will be mine...wheather she likes it or not.' He thought as   
his best friend Trowa gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Sally will be mine," he told him, "Prom night."  
  
***  
  
Sally sat in front of the mirror, allowing Hilde and Nion to play with her   
hair. Noin and Hilde both agreed that Sally shole leave it down, with   
little pink flowers all threw it. As Sally stared at her reflection   
in the mirror, she thought of the past week. Hilde and Nion had both  
told her to keep her eyes open for Heero Yuy. He supposedly wanted her...  
bad.  
  
  
"Noin, Hilde, why do you think Heero like me? What should I do if he comes  
near me?" She asked, worry filling her eyes. Noin and Hilde both pondered  
the question as they styled pink flowers into her hair.  
  
  
"I have no idea why Heero would like someone like you..." Hilde reponded  
by was cut off by Sally's sarcastic, "Gee, thanks."  
  
  
"No...no,no,no...that came out wrong...you know what I mean. He seems  
to despise everyone of us..in our group, ya know?" Sally and Noin both   
nodded.   
  
  
"Just stick by Wufei's side all night, and Heero won't bother you." Noin  
finished for Hilde. But for some reason, Sally couldn't shake the feeling  
that something was going to happen tonight....something awful.  
  
  
Aouthoress' Notes: Please review with comments ideas of how it should  
end....anything! Thanks Bai!  
  
~Lady  
Lotus~ 


	3. A strange disapperence

Authoress' Notes: Sorry it tooks o long...its finally here, and 4 should  
be out tomorrow..Read& REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!   
  
  
Disclaimer: HOT SEX!!!!!!! Well now that i have your attention... I do  
not own the Gundam Wing boys.......although I wish I did........   
  
  
It All Started with A Kiss......  
  
Chapter 3- A Strange Disappearance   
  
"Hilde, i love this poster!" Sally beamed as she ran her finger along  
the edge of Hilde's poster. "Yeah, Noin got it for me, for my birthday."  
She giggled as she recalled her birthday. That was the night that Duo   
had asked her to be, as he so eloquently called it, 'his girl'. "Oh yeah,  
I remember! That was the first time I ever laid eyes on Wufei. He was   
so much quieter when he first moved here. Don't you agree?" Sally asked,  
turning to Hilde, who was having her hair styled by Noin. Hilde was about  
to reply, when she was cut off by her mother's voice.   
  
"HILDE! SALLY! NOIN! Your dates are here!" Hilde's mother cried from   
the bottom of the stairs. She already had her camera ready. She, as the boys behind her,   
was breathless, as she saw her daughter and her friends descend the stairs.   
When Hilde was about half-way down the stairs, her mother shouted, "Hold it!"  
Hilde and her two friends stopped, smiling. Her mother snapped a quick picture  
and one of each of the girls with their dates. Then the group was off.   
  
****************************************************************************   
  
In the limo, the group laughed as they recalled Hilde's birthday party.   
From the time that they smothered each other with cake, until the time   
they all said good-bye. It had been one of the best days of their young  
lives.   
  
As they pulled up to the hotel where the prom was to be held, Wufei   
allowed himself a small smile. Sally looked stunning. He had only to   
keep Heero away from Sally, and everything would be all right.   
***************************************************************************   
  
The dance floor was packed. Sally was surprised. She never would have   
believed that Wufei could dance. But she was wrong, and was struggling   
to keep up with him. All was well until she spotted him. Him!  
Heero Yuy. He looked...... well, different. his tuxedo was a sharp   
change from the tattered jeans he usually wore. His hair was left running wild.  
Usually it made him look worse, although tonight it only added to his   
sex appeal.   
  
'Shit, he's heading straight towards me!' Sally thought, flustered.   
And hunger was written on each of his rugged features.   
  
"Uhhhhhh, I gotta go to the bathroom... I'll be right back." Sally   
excused herself as she walked hurriedly to the bathrooms. Out of the   
corner of her eye, she could see Heero turn and follow her. 'Shit shit  
shit shit shit........' she mentally cursed. The hallway leading to the  
bathroom was deserted. 'Great,' she thought, 'I would've been better off  
staying with Wufei.' The hallway didn&'t seem to be getting any shorter.  
As she picked up the pace, hitching up her long skirt, one thought raced through her mind:  
'He's following me!' Sally finally reached the bathroom and heaved a sigh of relief.  
She reached up to open the door to the bathroom when she felt an arm snake around her waist.  
  
"You're mine, Sally..." Heero's voice boomed in her ear. "By choice or  
not." She was too petrified to move. As she knocked Heero's arm away,   
the sound of breaking glass met her tense ears,and Heero muttered,   
"Bitch!" As a cloth covered her nose and mouth, one thought   
raced through her mind.   
  
'cholroform...'  
  
  
  
....... the plot has taken a twist!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be NC-17...mature only!  
What will happen? Find out in the next chapter: Innocence Lost.   
Bai! Review! Bai!!!!! Guys, One request..leave ideas at Lotus603@aol.com  
and Fillup Tangelo's mailbox with birthday wishes today Tangelo261@aol.com!  
  
~Lady  
Lotus~ 


End file.
